It Could be Better Than This
by The Lifeless Doll
Summary: The first installment in my series, Therapist Shinjiro. in which Shinjiro goes into a coma, and wakes up 3 years later and gets a Therapist license. Its a cross of Persona 4, and Persona 3: Festival / Persona3: Portable. Takes place in December, before they fight Adachi. NO SPOILS PLEASE I HAVEN'T BEAT AMENO SAGIRI.


**It Could Be Better Than This.****  
**Part 1 to the Therapist Shinjiro Series.  
_Description of sexual acts, violence and cannibalism._

* * *

His eyes narrowed. As if they were piercing right through the teenagers chest. _It burned. It scorched his organs. He could feel life slipping._ But he held on, he breathed. The therapist pursed his lips, and pulled them into a small smile. "Well how was this week?" He said, his voice seemed to be a bit too deep for his current expression, almost too hard. His eyes looked the boy up and down, he could tell just by his posture that he was completely calm for this.

"Well. Nothing, has really happened since last time." He said, laying back in his chair. He wiped his nose and then sat back normally. He sighed, he'd not want to come today; he had an outing with his friends. But thanks to this, he had to bail on it.

"I see. Well we are going to try an exercise, then you can leave." Shinjiro said, he scooted out of his chair, and walked over to a side desk on the left side of the room. On top of it was a pile of thick board-like paper, that could only be white cardboard used for drawing. He sat again, and picked up a cardboard piece, holding it so the teenager couldn't see it. "Alright, I'm going to show you a series of pictures. I want you to tell me who they are." The boy nodded and he pulled upright the first one. "Who is this?" He said.

The teenager bit his lip and sighed again. "Those are my parents. They run a supermarket over in a town called Inaba. We've been running the businesses out, so my parents are trying to smooth things over with the others in the Shopping District, so they never have time for me. Thanks to them everybody expects certain things of me, as the '_Prince of Junes'_."

Shinjiro nodded, and discarded the first board, picking up another. this one must've struck home, because the teenager groaned and placed his head in his hands. He sobbed quietly for while, Shinji decided not to pry bu wait for a valid response. In between his broken sobs, the teen began to speak. "T-That's the girl I loved. Saki Konishi. She.. died." He said, sniffling and sitting back up, ready to answer more.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear. Do you this man?" He said. Holding up another cardboard piece.

"Oh... Yeah I know that bastard. That's Adachi, the asshole who... who..." He sighed. "Who did a lot of bad things to me and my friends." He said, he knew he couldn't tell his therapist about the TV. He waved his hand to make Shinjiro move onto the next one. He picked up the next one, and took a peek at it, before showing it to the boy. This one was a rather large picture. It sported him and all his friends, sitting st their _'special headquarters'_.

He smiled. "Heh.. those are my friends, the best people I know; the reason I'm still here. They're great people; Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Naoto, and.. Yuu." He said, nostalgically remembering the good times they had. He got a bit said because he knew Yuu would be leaving soon.

He smiled and picked up another cardboard piece. It was the last one, with one person on it he knew very well. "Can you tell me, who is this person; and what do they mean to you?" he said sliding the picture over to the teen.

The teenager laughed, and smiled. "I think I know him more than anyone. He's an asshole, he knows he is but doesn't try to change. His friends are awesome, and despite seeing the bad in him they still care. He purposely makes people hate him, and enjoys it to an extent. The only person he's ever loved died, and he told his friends he got over it when he really never did. He fake smiles everyday, and is the one who take situations the hardest. He's snapped at his best friend, many times; sometimes without a reason. He's an idiot, and never tries to study. People hate him because his family is running all the businesses out. He's taken advantage of by people, and he's punched his best friend. He hates himself, and secretly wishes to die. His name is Yosuke Hanamura. And he's a worthless piece of shit."


End file.
